In the rain
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Rod/Nicky. Who thought a dark ally, at night, in the rain could be romantic?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

This takes place befor Rods confession

-  
Rod walked in the door, He was tierd from work and just wantedto sit down and read. He walked into the living room,  
Nicky was asleep in a chair while a loud infomercial about Ladies razors blared in the background. Rod sighed and started looking for the remote.  
He loved Nicky, he could never tell him though. It hurt every single day not telling him but he was sure that Nicky would never speak to him again if he did. Rod gave up the search for the remote and just switched off the TV. The sudden silence woak Nicky up.  
"I didn't mean to wake you." said Rod apoligeticly. Nicky rubbed his eyes and fished for the remote. "It's ok." mummbled Nicky "How was work?" "Ok. Same as always." replied Rod. Nicky had the TV blaring again. "I'm tierd. I'm going to go to bed." It was hard staying up with Nicky, everytime he smiled it made Rods heart race. One day he was just going to break down and kiss Nicky, that would be a disaster.  
"It's still early." protested Nicky. He wanted to spend time with Rod, it hurt him that Rod never seemed to want to spend time with him.  
"Come, sit, tell me about your day." Nicky switched off the TV.  
"Not tonight Nicky, I'm tierd." said Rod "Please? You never spend time with me anymore." pleaded Nicky "Good night Nicky." sighed Rod. Nicky got up and stood in front of Rod.  
"What's wrong?" asked Nicky softly. Rod didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. Having Nicky so close had him blushing and his heart racing.  
"Please tell me what I can do to help." said nicky. He was genuinly worried about his friend. Rod leaned forward and kissed Nicky. Nickys eyes widend and he was too shocked to move. Rod moved back.  
"I'm sorry he mumbled befor running out the door, crying.  
"Wait!" called nicky. His made was racing. Rod loves me! oh Rod. Thought Nicky, brushing his fingers over his lips. Nicky ran out the door slamming it behind him hurriedly. He called Rods name loudly and franticly. Rod was crying in an ally. Now Nicky hates me! He thought. He'll never speak to me again. Rod looked up when he heard Nicky calling his name. Nicky ducked into the same ally Rod was in.  
"Rod!" exclaimed Nicky "Go away." mutterd Rod.  
"Rod please look at me." begged Nicky placing his hand on Rods shoulder. Rod turned at the touch. Nicky kissed Rod gently.  
"I love you. Please don't ever leave me like that again." said Nicky leaning in to kiss him again. Rod leaned into the kiss.  
"I don't understand. Your not gay, I've seen you out with girls before." said Rod linking his fingers with Nickys "No I'm not gay, not really anyway. Your the only guy I've ever been attracted to, ever. But I've liked you for a very long time." explained Nicky. He licked away what was left of Rod's tears. "I've wanted this for a long time." Rod moaned slightly at the light touches. "Nicky I've waited so long for this. I....I wish I would have kissed you sooner." admitted Rod.  
"I wanted to tell you. You denied being gay so forcefully though, I didn't think you wanted to be with me. It was better having you friendship over nothing." said Nicky. He wrapped his arms around Rods waist and pulled him closer. Rod kissed Nicky. Nicky pushed his toung against Rods lips and Rod opend his mouth just wide enough to let Nicky in. Rod moaned against Nickys lips when he felt Nickys toung against his. Nicky pulled back to breath.  
"I love you." said Rod "I love you too." replied Nicky. "Can we go home? I'm soaked." Rod laughed and they walked home together, hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q -----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a revised edition of In the Rain. I went over it and genoraly made ir better. enjoy -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rod walked in the door, he was tierd from work and he just wanted to sit and read. He walked into the livingroom. Nicky was asleep on the couch while a loud infomercial concerning ladies razor blades was blaring in the background. Rod sighed and started looking for thye TV remote. His gaze wanderd back to Nicky more than a few times. Rod loved Nicky, he really did, much more than a friend. He could never tell him this secret, no matter how much it hurt not telling him. He was quite sure that Nicky would move out and nver speak to him again if he knew. Rod gave up the search for the remote and switched off the TV. The sudden silence woak Nicky up. "I didn't mean to wake you." said Rod apoligeticly. Rod rubbed his eyes and picked up the remote from the floor beside him "S'ok." mumbed Nicky "How was work?" "Ok. Same as always." replied Rod. Nicky had the TV blaring again. "I'm tierd, I'm just gonna go to bed."  
It was hard staying up late with Nicky, everytime he smiled it made his heart race. One day he was going to break down and kiss him, that would be a compleat disaster.  
"It's still early." protested Nicky. He wanted to spend more time with Rod, it hurt him that Rod never seemed to want to spend time with him anymore. "Come, sit, tell me about your day." Nicky switched off the TV and sat up, motioning for Rod to sit beisde him. "Not tonight Nicky, I'm tierd." lied Rod.  
"Please? You never spend anytime with me anymore!" pleaded Nicky "goodnight nicky." sighed Rod heading towards the bedroom. Nicky got up and stood in front of Rod, blocking the doorway. "What's wrong?" asked Nicky softly. Rod didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. Having Nicky this close had Rod feeling the blush that was on his face. "Please tell me what I can do to help." said Nicky, he was genuinly worred about Rod. Rod leaned forward and kissed Nicky. Nicky's eyes widend, he was too shocked to move, too shocked to breath! Rod pulled back and dropped him eyes to the floor.  
"I'm sorry." he mumbled befor running outside into the pouring rain.  
"Wait!" called Nicky when he got ahold of himself enough to speak. His mind was going a mile a minit yet it was chanting the same thing, Rod loves me! Oh rod. it said again and again. Nicky brushed his fingers over his lips, he could still feel the press of Rods lips on his own. Nicky bolted out the door after him, hurriedly slamming it shut. Within seconds he was drenched but the rain didn't stop him from franticly calling Rod's name. Rod had ran into an ally and was now dacing a brick wall crying his eyes out. Now Nicky hates me! He'll never speak to me again thought Rod sadly. Rod looked up sharply when he heard someone calling his name, he decided to ignore it and focus on his own sorrow instead. Nicky darted into the ally Rod was in to catch his breath, the overhang provided some, but little protection from the rain. "Rod!" exclaimed Nicky when he saw him. Rode tensed at the voice, that voice he had memorized so that he could pick it out of a thousand people. "Go away." sobbed Rod "Rod, please look at me." begged Nicky placing his hand lightly on Rods shoulder. Rod turned heasatantly at the touch. Nicky kissed Rod gently, kissing his lips them his face and neck. "I love you. Please don't ever leave me like that again." said Nicky inbetween the soft kisses. Rod moaned but pulled away.  
"I don't understand. Your not gay. I've seen you with women before." said Rod nervouly linking his fingers with Nicky's "Your right I'm not gay, not really anyway. Your the only guy I've ever been attracted to, ever. But I've liked you for a very long time." explained Nicky. He licked away what was left of Rod's tears. "I've wanted this for a long time." Rod moaned again when he felf Nicky's toung licking at his face. "Nicky, I've waited so long for this. I...I wish I would have kissed you sooner." admitted Rod, squeezing Nicky's hand gently.  
"I wanted to tell you. You denied being gay fo feirsly though, I didn't think you wanted to be with me. It was better having your friendship over nothing." said nicky. He wrapped him arms around Rod and kissed him passionatly, Rod opend his mouth when Nicky tried to push his toung into Rods mouth. Rod moaned in pleasure at the sensation, and the chills that it sent through his spine. Nicky pulled back to breath.  
"I love you," said Rod breathlessly 'I love you too." replied Nicky happily. "Can we go home now? I'm soaked!" Rod laughed and they walked home hand in hand. 


End file.
